Shikamaru’s Sleeping Beauty
by blackiecatty
Summary: Everyone likes fairy tales. Some more than others. A certain blonde girl from the Hidden Leaf Village particularly likes Sleeping Beauty. ‘I hope I can find my prince charming to wake me up from this…this loveless life’ thought Ino. ShikaXIno.


**Shikamaru's Sleeping Beauty**

**Summary: Everyone likes fairy tales. Some more than others. A certain blonde girl from the Hidden Leaf Village particularly like Sleeping Beauty. _'I hope I can find my prince charming to wake me up from this…this loveless life'_ thought Ino. ShikaX Ino.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto **

Ino stared at the page in her fairytale storybook. This was her favorite story, '**_Sleeping Beauty_**.' Whenever she was alone she read it to herself and she swore to herself that she would read it to her children.

She was sitting on a hill a forest behind her and a lake in front of her. '_Just like the fairytale'_ she thought. It was so romantic and dreamy (**literally**). Even when she was a child she understood the passion between sleeping beauty and the prince, no matter that they were story book characters.

'_I hope I can find my prince charming to wake me up from this…this loveless life'_ thought Ino drowsily laid the book down beside her, still open. She lie back onto the soft grass and felt a large chakra power coming toward her but she ignored it and 'fell asleep.'

Shikamaru walked lazily through the forest when he saw a flash of yellow. Walking towards it he saw Ino asleep in the grass a book by her side. '_Whoa. Ino and a book within a 10 mile radius without there being fighting, hitting or the end of the Earth. Now I've seen everything_' he thought. Seeing black clouds in the sky he went to pick Ino up, he would have woken her but he valued his life, then saw the picture in the book. It showed the prince bending down to kiss his Sleeping Beauty, her golden hair flowing around her. Shikamaru looked at Ino and furrowed his brow. Her hair was spread around her like a river of sunlight. (**Nice analogy, huh?**). He shivered and immediately knew he was about to do something he would regret later. Bending over he kissed her gently on the lips. He was just about to pull away when her grey-green eyes opened and widened. Then she smirked against his lips, put her hand on the back of his head and pressed his lips harder onto hers.

Yep…Shikamaru was regretting it but not because of Ino rejecting him. No… if anything she was welcoming. He was regretting it because he was weak in most places but strong in others (**If you know what I mean. Eww**). So he forced himself to pull away before he did something both of them would regret. 'Yay my prince charming woke me up!' thought Ino happily. She was taking a lot of pleasure from looking into Shikamaru's dark eyes and seeing him blush. Soon he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching toward her neck he said 'sorry Ino-chan' and gently poked her under her jaw. She collapsed but Shikamaru caught her before she touched even one blade of grass. Picking her up bridal style, he reached down again, picked up her book and rested it on her belly walking her back home before it started raining. But he didn't notice when he poked her she shifted her neck slightly so he really hadn't poked a pressure point but really just poked her.

Walking down the streets he kissed Ino again then continued walking to her house, not noticing her greenish eyes sparkle under her eyelids. 'I love you, Shikamaru.' She whispered. He looked down at her, still thinking she was unconscious, and said 'I love you too Ino.' He jumped into her open window laid her on her purple bed, kissed her one more time and laid her book at her feet. As soon as the shadow ninja left her room, Ino sat up and stared at the book that was open to a particular page. It showed a navy haired, pale girl asleep on a silk bed with a blonde prince leaning down to kiss her. '_Hmm. Kinda looks like Naruto and Hinata_.' She thought. Turning a few pages she saw a boy with long brown hair and a brunette girl dancing in a ballroom, with the words '**_Beauty and the Beast' and _**a pink haired girl with a navy haired boy with the words '**_Sorry I can't think of a fairy tale that can go with a pink haired girl_**.' Ino furrowed her brow much like Shika-kun did. '_Naruto and Hinata? Neji and Tenten? Sasuke and Sakura? Okay I am not getting enough sleep' _she thought and lie down, falling asleep immediately.

**End.**

**P.S. I might write another one called 'Naruto's Snow White' if you review. Nudge, nudge. And maybe 'Neji's Beauty and Tenten's Beast' and I can't think of another good fairytale title. **

**Blackiecatty**


End file.
